


Writhe

by tqpannie



Series: Harry/Ron Smutty Table [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knows how to make Ron writhe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writhe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Harry/Ron Smutty Table.

The candles cast shadows against the walls of their bedroom and Harry was perched on Ron's thighs. Ron could feel the sweat beading on his flesh and he strained at the bindings pinning him to the bed.

His body bowed as Harry dipped his fingers into the body paint again and began drawing on Ron's abdomen.

"Harry," Ron shivered as Harry's finger traced the muscles of his stomach. "Stop fucking around and fuck me."

"Soon," Harry breathed as he tapped his wand against the drawing on Ron's stomach. "First…you're going to come."

Ron growled and tried to get free.

"Hasseth," Harry hissed and Ron looked down to see a picture of snake on his stomach. It was writhing on his skin and Harry's eyes were locked on it. "Ssseth…"

"Fuck!" Ron whimpered and his cock twitched. "Fuck."

Harry's hands slid across his nipples, his nails grazing them, and Harry continued to hiss. The language that had scared him when he was twelve was now the hottest thing Ron had ever heard. Harry's hands were cool against his heated skin and Ron bucked his hips trying to draw Harry's attention to his cock.

"Seesssth…ssssssssath….hassssss," Harry hissed and slid his hands slowly down Ron's sides and over his hips. "You like that don't you, Ron?"

Harry's thumbs were brushing the base of his cock in slow circles and Ron growled deep in his chest.

"Yes, it's so fucking sexy," His whole body was on fire. "Please…"

Harry ran his fingers up the sides of Ron's cock and captured a bit of precum from the tip. He lifted it to his lips, sucking his finger clean, and dipped his head to devour Ron's mouth. Ron could taste the salty bitterness of his own release on Harry's tongue. He could feel Harry's cock brushing against his and he spread his thighs to try and feel more of Harry against him.

Harry's mouth was relentless as he drove himself down on Ron, grinding their cocks together, and Ron writhed beneath him. His body shook and he felt his balls tighten as heat spread through his body.

"Gonna…come…" Ron whimpered when Harry released his lips. 

Ron cried out when Harry slid down his body and swallowed him whole. His mouth was hot and wet, his hands were rolling Ron's balls in his palms, and Ron felt the heat in his stomach start to unfurl. His hips rose and fell in time with Harry's mouth on his cock and when Harry sucked hard at the base of his cock Ron saw stars.

"Fuck yes!" Ron shouted as he spilled into Harry's mouth. He felt Harry's tongue on the underside of his shaft and their eyes locked as Harry frantically swallowed all of Ron's release.

"That," Ron panted as Harry licked him clean. "Was brilliant! What brought that on?"

"I love to watch you writhe," Harry smirked and waved his hands to release Ron's bonds.

"My turn," Ron growled and pinned Harry to the bed. "You need to be punished, Sir."

"You don't have to call me sir, Ron," Harry moaned. "Just get on with it."

So Ron did.


End file.
